1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a process for enhancing image data by promoting either noise reduction or edge sharpening and, more particularly, for enhancing an image by recognizing specific patterns surrounding each pixel and promoting either noise reduction or edge sharpening as a function of the patterns so recognized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic imaging cameras for recording either motion or still images are well known in the art and in common usage today. Such cameras generally employ a two-dimensional photosensitive array which may comprise a high resolution charge coupled device (CCD) or charge injection device (CID) which receives image scene light in a well-known manner by way of an objective lens and shutter. The image sensing array typically comprises a plurality of image sensing elements or pixels arranged in a two-dimensional area array with each image sensing pixel converting the image defining scene light into a corresponding analog voltage value. The image sensing elements are preferably arranged in a plurality of columns and rows and for today's high resolution imaging applications may include more than 1,000 columns by 500 rows of image sensing pixels.
It is well known to enhance the image data derived from these light sensing devices to promote both noise reduction and image sharpening. Such enhancement may be accomplished on a pixel-by-pixel basis utilizing the surrounding pixel values of each pixel to be enhanced to provide selectively weighted average pixel values for improved image sharpness and nonweighted average pixel values for noise reduction. Most image enhancing processes provide for both noise reduction and image sharpening; however, noise reduction and image sharpening are inherently contradictory since any reduction in noise provided by nonweighted averaging will reappear upon image sharpening by a selectively weighted average.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an image enhancing process which promotes either noise reduction or image sharpening on a pixel-by-pixel basis as a function of the recognition of the patterns of pixel values immediately surrounding each pixel to be enhanced.
Other objects of the invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises a mechanism and system possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.